Grand Fairy Tail Competition!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Natsu dan Lucy ikut sebuah kompetisi? Dan bukan hanya mereka berdua, para anggota FT lainnya juga pada ikut! Gimana jadinya kompetisi ini? Keseruan apa yang bakal terjadi? Request game berdasarkan request para reader.. Btw, ini sequel dari "Bisakah kau melihat dan mendengar suaraku?", tapi cerita sebelumnya gak ngaruh sama fanfic ini! So, enjoy for read! XD


Update fanfic baru nih! Hehe, kayaknya saya ini gak kapok2 deh numpukin fanfic2 multichap sampai2 fanfic yg lama jadi berdebu... Huff... Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi... Udah kebelet (?) pengen bikin fanfic ini... Hehe, ini terinspirasi ketika baca light novel High School DxD chapter yg judulnya Armageddon! Sementara fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari 'Bisakah kau melihat dan mendengar suaraku?'... Settingnya setelah 2 bulan pernikahan Lucy dan Natsu. Eit! Tapi, Lucy sama sekali belum hamil lho~ Menikah 2 bulan, buka

n berarti udah langsung hamil dong... ^^

Hehe, oke.. Lagi2 saya bacot gaje... Enjoy for read this story!

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Grand Fairy Tail Competition! By Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: NaLu, GraVia, JerZa, LaMi, GaLe, ElfGreen, RoWe, StiLi, RoYuki!**

**WARNING!: Cerita GaJe! Many OOC+Typo's! Tema lomba sesuai request para reader! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata karamel itu terbuka dengan pelan. Erangan halus terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Dia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk melewati tirai putih tipis di jendela kamarnya. Lucy Dragneel akhirnya dapat membuka mata karamelnya dengan sempurna. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tempat suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk dirinya. Lucy mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Natsu Dragneel dengan lembut.

"Ohayou..." bisiknya. Lalu dia memutar bola matanya menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di kamar mereka.

"Pukul 7.25. Kupikir aku harus segera membuat sarapan, sebelum Natsu bangun dan berteriak-teriak minta makan." batin Lucy. Dia segera menyingkirkan tangan Natsu yang memeluk perutnya dengan pelan, lalu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Hmhmhm~ Masak apa ya pagi ini?" Lucy bersenandung ria sambil membuka kulkas. Namun, rencananya yang tidak ingin membuat Natsu berteriak-teriak di pagi ini langsung berbalik menjadi dirinya lah yang berteriak hingga suara teriakannya yang begitu melengking itu langsung membuat pria pink yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasur itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"U-Uwaa! Ada gempa bumi!" teriak Natsu ketika merasakan tekanan kuat di sekitar rumahnya.

"NATSUUUUU!"

Sontak, bulu kuduk Natsu langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Dia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Gawat! Luce pasti sedang marah! Kali ini apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Natsu langsung berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati Lucy tengah berjongkok sambil memelototi kulkas di depannya.

"Luce! Kau mau melubangi kulkas kita dengan tatapanmu, ya?" tanya Natsu, panik. Dia bertambah panik ketika Lucy menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang menyerupai setan!

"Natsu! Pasti kau 'kan yang sudah menghabiskan semua makanan di kulkas?!" tunjuk Lucy.

"T-Tidak! Eh, Iya! Iya, kemarin aku memakan semuanya karena kelaparan!" Natsu buru-buru mengaku ketika melihat Lucy meraih pisau di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menghabiskan semuanya?! Padahal kulkas ini baru kuisi kemarin pagi!" bentak Lucy.

"Habis, aku kelaparan sehabis memancing di danau bersama Happy. Jadi, karena tidak bisa mendapatkan ikan, kami berdua memakan apapun yang ada di dalam kulkas." jawab Natsu, tersenyum gugup. Oh! Sosok Lucy di depannya benar-benar seram! Bagaimana caranya istrinya yang cantik dan seksi ini bisa berubah menjadi sosok nenek lampir hanya karena dia menghabiskan semua isi kulkas yang diisi Lucy untuk persediaan makanan selama seminggu?

Lucy menghela nafas berat. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan, dan memijit pelipisnya, sambil bergumam, "Oh, kami-sama. Beri aku kesabaran..."

Natsu menyerngitkan alis mendengar gumaman Lucy. Dia berjalan ke arah Lucy, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah, Luce. Nanti akan kuganti semua makanan di kulkas itu. Kau jangan selalu kelihatan stress begini." hibur Natsu, sambil menciumi pundak Lucy.

Lucy kembali menghela nafas, dan tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan sarapan di guild saja hari ini. Kalau begitu mandilah. Aku akan beres-beres rumah dulu," ucap Lucy.

"Kenapa tidak mandi sama-sama saja? Nanti aku akan membantumu membersihkan rumah," ucap Natsu.

Dan belum sempat Lucy menolak, Natsu sudah mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan membawanya memasuki kamar mandi. Terdengar jeritan, tawa, beserta suara aneh dari dalam sana. Dan lebih baik para reader tidak usah membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka sedang lakukan, takutnya ikut nosebleed kayak author. #plak!

Oke, untuk lebih jelas, saya akan menjelaskan tentang kehidupan NaLu dulu. Begini, Natsu dan Lucy sudah menikah selama 2 bulan. Dan mereka tinggal di rumah Natsu, yang sudah direnovasi oleh Natsu sehingga menjadi lebih besar dan lantai duanya juga memiliki dua kamar. Happy dan Carla menikah dan membangun rumah di dekat Fairy Hill, agar bisa mengawasi Wendy kata Carla. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan ikutin cerita atau baca fanfic saya satunya yang berjudul "Bisakah kau melihat dan mendengar suaraku?" Karena ini adalah sekuelnya. ^^

Oke! Lanjut ke story!

Setelah selesai mandi dan beres-beres rumah, Natsu dan Lucy pun berjalan santai menuju guild tercinta mereka, Fairy Tail.

XXX

Saat mereka sampai, mereka langsung terheran-heran melihat ruangan guild yang sangat ramai akan orang-orang kota yang memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Ah, Lu-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" suara Levy langsung membuat kedua suami-istri tersebut menoleh ke arah istri dari Gajeel Redfox. Lucy segera berlari menghampiri Levy diikuti oleh Natsu di belakangnya.

"Levy-chan? Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak orang-orang kota yang memasuki guild? Apa ada suatu perayaan?" tanya Lucy.

Levy tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Tepat sekali! Master dua jam yang baru saja mengumumkan kalau guild kita akan mengadakan kompetisi perlombaan untuk merayakan keberhasilan Gildarts dalam menyelesaikan misi 100 tahunnya! Dan kau tahu berapa jumlah jewel yang akan diberikan untuk juara pertama? 500 juta jewel!" teriak Levy, heboh.

"Li-Lima ratus apa?! Lima ratus juta jewel?! Itu serius atau cuma mau bikin orang-orang tertarik untuk ikut kompetisi ini?!" tanya Lucy, syok.

Levy tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja ini benar! Hadiah ini adalah imbalan dari misi yang sudah diselesaikan Gildarts , dan dia ingin memberikan separuh dari uang yang dia dapatkan melalui kompetisi ini! Lu-chan, ayo kau ikut juga!"

"Pasti! Aku pasti akan ikut! Iya 'kan, Natsu?" Lucy segera menoleh ke samping demi mendapatkan Natsu sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan pria itu malah sudah berpindah ke meja bar dan memakan daging ayam dengan rakusnya.

Lucy hanya menatap Natsu dengan malas. "Lalu, apa peraturan untuk kompetisinya?" tanya Lucy.

"Peraturannya cuma kita harus membentuk tim yang berisi sebanyak 4 orang di dalamnya. Itu saja. Oh! Ada lagi! Kucing atau Exceed tidak diperbolehkan ikut serta, karena akan sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka kalau ikut kompetisi ini." jawab Levy.

"Heee... Begitu. Kalau begitu, aku dan Natsu masuk tim Levy-chan saja!" ucap Lucy.

"Ah, maaf Lu-chan. Tadinya aku memang mau merekrut Lu-chan dan Natsu, tapi karena Lu-chan tidak datang-datang padahal sudah kutunggui 2 jam, jadinya aku merekrut Jet dan Droy menjadi anggota timku." ucap Levy, merasa bersalah.

Lucy langsung kecewa mendengarnya. "Yahh... Apa hanya aku dan Natsu yang masih belum memiliki tim?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin. Karena Sudah 2 jam yang lalu master mengumumkan tentang peraturan tim ini." jawab Levy. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, "ah! Aku lupa! Romeo dan Wendy belum direkrut menjadi anggotta tim siapapun! Cepatlah hampiri mereka dan bawa masuk mereka ke tim kalian!" ujar Levy.

Lucy langsung sumringah mendengarnya. "Oke! 500 juta jewel! Aku datang!"

XXX

"Ayo cepat, Natsu!"

"Tapi, Luce! Aku belum selesai makaaaaannn!" rengek Natsu.

Wendy dan Romeo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Lucy yang dengan susah payah menyeret Natsu menjauhi meja bar. Mereka pun segera berkumpul di depan panggung guild bersama peserta-peserta lainnya.

"Flame-head? Kau ikut juga rupanya." Natsu segera menoleh ke arah Gray yang tengah merangkul Juvia di sampingnya.

Natsu mendengus. "Tentu saja! Meskipun Luce tidak mengancamku tidak boleh masuk kamar selama sebulan juga pasti aku akan mengikuti kompetisi ini!" balas Natsu.

Geplak!

"Adow!" Natsu segera mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan maut dari Lucy. "Untuk apa tadi itu, Luce?!" protes Natsu.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dengan sewot. "Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Deathglare mematikan pun tak terelakkan lagi menyeruak dari tubuh Lucy, membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya langsung mengambil jarak karena takut akan aura mematikan itu.

"EHEM!" dehaman dari Master Fairy Tail segera mengalihkan perhatian semua orang ke arah pria tua yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung itu.

"Baiklah! Karena semua peserta sudah terkumpul, maka aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan mengikuti kompetisi ini!" Suara Makarov menggelegar tanpa dibantu oleh mic.

"Tim pertama yaitu tim Natsu! Anggotanya yaitu..." Master memutarkan telunjuknya di udara, dan dalam sekejap, tampilan sebuah layar lacrima besar di atas panggung.

"Karena aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berteriak, silahkan kalian lihat sendiri siapa saja yang mengikuti kompetisi ini," ucap Makarov.

Beberapa orang sempat sweatdrop mendengarnya, namun langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah layar lacrima di hadapan mereka.

**Tim Natsu:**

Natsu

Lucy

Romeo

Wendy

**Tim Sting:**

Sting

Lisanna

Rogue

Yukino

**Tim Erza:**

Erza

Jellal

Gray

Juvia

**Tim Elfman:**

Elfman

Evegreen

Cana

Max

**Tim Laxus:**

Laxus

Mira

Freed

Bikslow

**Tim Gajeel:**

Gajeel

Levy

Jet

Droy

"Hmm... Jadi tim terkuat adalah tim Erza, ya?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang menang?"

"Tentu saja tim Laxus!"

"Hey! Tim Sting juga kuat!"

"Mama! Aku mau jagung bakar!"

"Mana ada yang jual jagung bakar di sini!"

Oke, tampaknya komentar para penonton mulai bercampur menjadi tidak jelas. Kita lanjut ke cerita!

"Di sini kalian akan memainkan permainan yang disarankan para reader, tapi sebelumnya di sini tidak hanya permainan antar tim. Tapi juga individu. Maka, kalian harus mengumpulkan poin sebanyak-banyaknya, dan bagi yang berhasil mengumpulkan poin terbanyak, berhak mendapat hadiah 500 juta jewel!"

"OOOO!" para peserta sekaligus penonton langsung bersorak mendengar teriakan Makarov itu.

"Dan sekarang kuumumkan, Grand Fairy Tail Competition ini aku BUKA!"

"YOSSHAA! AKU MULAI BERSEMANGAT!"

XXX

"Selamat siang para penonton! Saya Jason, si pembawa acara yang paling COOOLLL akan menjadi MC kompetisi Fairy Tail yang paling COOOLL ini! Di sini, saya sedang bersama ketiga juri yang akan menilai para peserta kompetisi dan akan meminta komentar mereka mengenai kompetisi kali ini!" Jason segera menyodorkan micnya kepada Macao yang tengah tersenyum grogi.

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang kompetisi ini Macao-san?" tanya Jason.

"Y-Yah... Kompetisi ini kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Saya tersanjung bisa menjadi juri di kompetisi ini." jawab Macao, gugup. Tampaknya dia belum siap untuk diwawancarai seperti ini.

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana pendapat Anda mengenai ini, Gildarts-sama? Kenapa Anda mau membagikan uang yang Anda dapatkan dengan susah payah melalui kompetisi ini?" tanya Jason kepada Gildarts.

"Yah... Begitulah. Aku tidak terlalu pandai menyimpan uang sebanyak itu. Jadi, daripada nanti berdebu karena tidak pernah disentuh, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan sebagian uangku melalui kompetisi ini dan sisanya kuberikan untuk putriku, Cana!" Gildarts langsung melambai ke arah Cana. Cana langsung tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan tanda piece ke arah Gildarts, lalu kembali meminum sake melalui barrelnya.

"Anda benar-benar penyihir hebat! Baiklah! Karena saya tidak ingin membuat para penonton menunggu lama, maka saya akan memulai kompetisinya!" Jason kembali berjalan ke tengah panggung. Kali ini panggung yang berada di lapangan luas tempat di mana kompetisi ini berlangsung.

"Lomba yang pertama kali akan diadakan adalah..."

"Kedengarannya mudah! Aku akan maju sekarang!" ucap Natsu sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Lucy segera menarik syal Natsu, membuat pemuda malang itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Lombanya saja belum disebutin!" teriak Lucy.

"Lomba yang pertama adalah... PANJAT PINANG! NGIIINNG" teriakkan Jason langsung menggelegar bagaikan geledek hingga membuat telinga para penonton hampir kehilangan fungsinya.

"YOSSHAA! AKULAH YANG AKAN MAJU!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy menghela nafas dan berteriak, "Ganbatte, Natsu! Lakukan yangterbaik untuk 500 juta jewel!"

"Ganbatte, Natsu-san/nii!" teriak Wendy dan Romeo bersamaan.

Di tim Erza...

"Aku yang akan maju," Jellal maju satu langkah.

"Ganbatte, Jellal!" teriak Meredy dari kursi penonton.

"Tidak. Kalau Natsu ikut, maka sebagai saingannya aku harus ikut!" Gray maju dua langkah.

"Tidak. Kalau sesama pesaing berada dalam tempat yang sama, bukannya memfokuskan diri pada lomba, tetapi malah selalu fokus pada lawan... Itu sangat tidak menguntungkan." jelas Jellal.

"Aku tidak! Palingan cuma si flame-head yang bakal begitu! Aku tidak akan!" Gray membela diri.

"Erza, bagaimana ini?" tanya Jellal, menoleh ke arah istrinya.

"Hm. Biarkan Gray yang maju. Soalnya kalau soal memanjat pohon, dia sudah sangat ahli seperti monyet." jawab Erza, pedengan sangat yakin.

"Kau mau membela atau menghinaku?!" teriak Gray.

"Sudah! Cepat maju sana!" deathglare Erza. Gray langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan ketika melihat Erza merequip pedangnya.

Sementara itu di tim Sting...

"Oh! Kalau Natsu-san ikut, maka aku juga!" seru Sting.

"Ganbatte, Sting!" semangat Lisanna.

"Lakukan yang benar, Sting." nasihat Rogue.

"STING-KUN PALING HEBAT DALAM HAL MEMANJAT!" Sorak Lector.

"Fro juga berpikir begitu!"

Di tim Elfman...

"Lomba panjat pinang ini adalah LELAKI! Dan lelaki sejati seperti Elfman harus mengikuti lomba ini!" ucap Elfman percaya diri sambil berjalan maju, tapi Evegreen langsung menariknya kembali.

"Tidak. Kalau kau ikut ini, maka tidak akan berhasil. Tubuhmu yang berat dan besar pasti akan menyulitkanmu untuk memanjat. Jadi, kuputuskan Max lah yang akan maju untuk lomba kali ini." putus Evegreen.

"Apa? Ini sama sekali tidak jantan! Biarkan laki-laki jantan sepertiku yang maju untuk pertama kalinya!" protes Elfman. Tapi, Evegreen tidak menghiraukannya.

"Huaa! OTOUKO NO ELFMAN sudah bukan lelaki lagi kalau tidak mengikuti lomba ini!" Elfman mulai nangis bombay.

"Ck, berisik!" bisik Cana disela-sela kegiatan meminumnya. Sementara Evegreen sudah menggeplak kepala Elfman dengan kipasnya agar pria itu berhenti berkoar-koar.

Lalu di tim Laxus...

"Freed, kau yang akan maju untuk lomba ini..." Laxus menepuk pundak Freed.

Freed mengangguk dengan mantap. "Serahkan padaku!"

"Ganbatte!" Mira menyemangati sambil menimang putrinya.

Di tim Gajeel...

"Kalau soal memanjat, biarkan Jet-sama ini yang maju..." Jet melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri, namun langsung terhenti ketika sebuah pedang besi hitam tiba-tiba berada di depan hidungnya.

"Gehe! Kalau Salamander dan si bocah lebah itu ikut, maka aku juga akan ikut dalam lomba ini!" putus Gajeel.

"Lakukan yang tebaik Gajeel! Jangan sampai memakan besi pembatasnya, ya!" semangat Levy.

"Tenang. Aku sudah kenyang makan besi. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan semua peserta, hahahahaha!" dan Gajeel pun berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Err... Sebenarnya kau berniat memenangkan lomba atau hanya ingin membantai peserta lomba?" gumam Levy sweatdrop.

XXX

"Baiklah! Dan inilah pesertanya!"

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Sting Eucliffe**

**Max**

**Freed Justine**

**Gajeel Redfox**

"Baiklah! Semua peserta sudah siap?!" tanya Jason, penuh semangat.

"OOOOSSHH!" sahut semua peserta.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mulai menghitung mundur!"

Natsu dan yang lainnya mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan sengit.

_"Memanjat akan sangat sulit kalau ada si besi karatan dan Ice princess... Ditambah lagi, mereka punya elemen yang sangat menguntungkan untuk lomba ini!"_ batin Natsu, melotot tajam ke arah Gajeel dan Gray.

Yang dipelototi pun ikut memelototi balik.

_"Cih! Tampaknya si flame-head sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh lengah! Kalau dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu, berarti aku harus..."_ batin Gray.

"Gehe! Tatapan Salamander sangat bernafsu! Maka aku akan..." batin Gajeel, salah paham.

"3... 2... 1..." Jason mulai menghitung mundur.

Para peserta sudah siap-siap untuk meloncat. Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel sudah menyiapkan tinju mereka, entah apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka menyiapkan tinju.

"GOOOOOOO!"

Hup! Hup! Hup!

Para peserta mulai berlari bahkan meloncat ke arah pohon pinang yang berdiri kokoh. Beberapa dari mereka memanjat dengan susah payah akibat minyak yang sudah dilumuri di batang pohon, yang sudah terjamin kelicinannya. XD

Sementara itu...

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! JDUAK!

"SIALAN! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENYERANGKU?!" raung Natsu sambil menonjok pipi Gray.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU!" balas Gray.

"Gehe! Ayo bertarung sampai salah satu di antara kita yang bisa bertahan!" seru Gajeel sambil mengayunkan pedang besinya.

Dan mereka pun terhanyut akan perkelahian tidak penting mereka. Membuat para penonton bersorak-sorai menyemangati mereka bertiga, dan bukannya menyoraki peserta yang memanjat pinang.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?! Apa dia sudah lupa kalau dia sedang berlomba?!" kesal Lucy melihat Natsu yang sedang sibuk bertarung dan bukannya memanjat pohon.

"Gajeel! Ini perlombaan! Bukan pertarungan!" teriak Levy. Tapi, tidak dihiraukan Gajeel.

Tim Levy dan tim Lucy terus berteriak untuk menyadarkan ketiga orang yang sudah lupa diri itu, tapi tampaknya suara mereka tidak bisa sampai ke telinga ketiga pria homo (?) itu. Seakan dunia milik bertiga (?).

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?! Dia seharusnya memanjat pohonnya!" geram Erza, dia menoleh ke arah Juvia yang memberi semangat pada Gray dan bukannya menyadarka suaminya itu.

"Juvia!" teriak Erza mendeathglare Juvia.

Juvia langsung tersentak mendengarnya, dia langsung tersadar akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dan segera menyadarkan Gray seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, suara berapa banyak pun suara tidak mampu menembus telinga ketiga orang itu. Itu pura-pura tidak dengar atau memang budek?

Erza berdecak kesal dan melangkah tegap menuju Jason yang ikut menyoraki Natsu dan yang lain. Jason yang menyadari aura kematian yang menekatinya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Erza.

"E-Erza-sama? Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Jason, takut-takut. Pasalnya mata Erza sudah berubah menjadi runcing, disertai wajah sangar yang sudah sukses membuatnya keringat dingin.

"Pinjam mic!" perintah Erza.

"H-Ha'i!" Jason dengan segera memberikan mic yang digenggamnya pada Erza.

Erza dengan segera menempatka mic itu di depan mulutnya dan...

"NATSUUUUU! NGIIIING! GRAY! NGIIIING! GAJEEL! NGIIIIING!" seluruh penonton langsung menutup telinga mereka mendengar suara seram bak gledek itu. Bahkan para peserta yang sudah hampir mencapai puncak pun langsung jatuh ke tanah akibat getaran dahsyat dari suara indah Erza.

Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan spontan. Dengan pose Natsu yang nyaris menggigit kepala Gajeel, Gray yang sedang mencekik leher Natsu, dan Gajeel yang tengah meremas wajah Gray dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah Erza yang tengah mendeathglare mereka.

"JANGAN BERKELAHI DAN LAKUKAN PERLOMBAAN DENGAN SEMESTINYA! ATAU KALIAN SEMUA AKAN KUGANTUNG! NGGIIIIIIING!"

Ketiga pria itu langsung merinding ketakutan dan segera berlari menuju pohon pinang.

"Minggir!" Natsu langsung menarik Max yang berada di atasnya hingga pria malang itu jatuh ke tanah. Diikuti oleh Gajeel yang ikut menarik kaki Natsu agar pria itu terjatuh dan memberinya jalan. Dan terjadinya aksi tarik menarik. Sting yang berada di urutan paling atas menoleh ke bawah.

"Hooo... Natsu-san dan Gajeel-san rupanya tertinggal jauh di bawah rupanya. Aku beruntung!" gumam Sting sambil berusaha memanjat di tengah lautan minyak itu. Sesekali dia turun ke bawah, tetapi sorakan semangat dari tunangannya Lisanna langsung membangkitkan semangatnya kembali.

"Membekulah kalian!"

"""""Uaaah!"""""

"U-uaaaa! Rupanya Gray Fullbuster menggunakan trik cerdik dengan membekukan semua peserta! Dan dia memanjat dengan mudahnya! Ini benar-benar COOOOOLLLL!" Jason berteriak tanpa mic. Sebab apa? Micnya masih digenggam erat oleh Erza.

"BAGUS GRAY! PANJAT SAMPAI KE ATAS! NGIIIING!" teriak Erza. Entah kenapa mic malang itu selalu berdenging kalau bersama dengan Erza.

"Ghaaa! Gray! Kurang ajar kau!" amuk Natsu.

"Aduh! Hey! Dasar curang!"

"Apa itu diperbolehkan?! Dia sama sekali tidak memanjat!"

Mau tau cara apa yang sedang digunakan Gray?

"Yah... Karena larangan yang tidak diperbolehkan adalah terbang, kurasa memanjat dengan cara ini juga diperbolehkan..." ucap Gildarts dengan tenang.

"Ini bukan memanjat! Mana ada orang memanjat dengan menginjaki kepala kami satu-satu!" teriak Sting yang kepalanya habis diinjak-injak Gray.

"Gyaaahh! Dingin! Aku tidak tahan!" jerit Natsu. Yah, wajar. Seluruh tubuhnya dibekukan kecuali kepalanya. Semua peserta lain berusaha menghancurkan es yang membekukan mereka dengan susah payah.

Sementara itu, Gray sudah mencapai puncak dan berniat memotong tali yang menggantungkan sebuah kotak yang menjadi poinnya. Namun, ketika dia baru saja menyentuh ujung tali, terdengar sebuah bunyi 'klik' dari tali itu dan tampillah sebuah layar lacrima kecil di hadapannya.

"A-Apa ini?!" teriak Gray, heran.

"Ah! Saya lupa menjelaskan! Untuk memotong tali yang menggantungkan kotak, kalian harus menjawab masing-masing pertanyaan yang tertera di layar lacrima!" jelas Jason.

"APA?!" teriak Gray, panik.

"KENAPA HARUS SEPANIK ITU GRAY?! JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANNYA! NGGIIING!" teriak Erza, tidak sabaran.

"E-Erza-sama. Bisa tidak teriaknya tidak usah pakai mic?" tanya Jason takut-takut.

Erza segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, benar juga. Maaf, aku lupa mengembalikan ini." Erza segera menyerahkan mic itu pada Jason.

Jason segera menerima mic itu dengan senang hati. "Baiklah! Para penonton sekalian pasti penasaran 'kan akan pertanyaan yang diberikan pada Gray-sama hingga dia memasang raut wajah syok begitu? Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat!" teriak Jason.

Dan langsung tertampil di hadapan semua penonton lima layar lacrima besar yang menampilkan pertanyaan Gray.

**36 x 700 : 40 + 123 - 5 = ?**

Semua penonton ikut syok melihatnya. Mereka segera mengangkat tangan mereka dan menghitung dengan jari.

"Hn! Itu pertanyaan yang sangat mudah!" teriak Levy.

"Mudah kakimu! Ini sangat mustahil untuk kujawab!" protes Gray sambil berusaha dengan panik menghitung dengan jarinya.

Kenapa dia begitu panik? Karena di layar itu tertera waktu 10 detik bagi Gray untuk menjawab.

"Ayo, Gray! Cepat jawab! Itu pertanyaan mudah!" teriak Erza.

"Gray-sama! Cepat jawab!"

"Aku sedang mencoba!" teriak Gray. "36. 72. 108. Err... Argh! Sial! 36 dikali 4 berapa sih?!" Gray mulai frustasi di atas sana. Sementara para peserta lainnya sudah terbebas dari penjara es yang membekukan mereka.

"Rasakan itu ice princess! Menghitung angka-angka seperti itu saja tidak bisa! Gyahaahahaha!" ejek Natsu.

_"Kau sendiri tidak bisa menghitung 2000 jewel dibagi 3..."_ batin Lucy sweatdrop.

4... 3... 2... 1... Waktu habis!

TEEEETTTTT!

BUK!

Gray langsung terjatuh akibat sebuah sarung tinju yang muncul dari dalam kotak.

Sting segera memanfaatkan tubuh Gray yang jatuh sebagai pijakan untuknya loncat ke atas.

"Oi! Sting! Kau tidak boleh sampai ke atas sebelum aku!" teriak Natsu. Dia masih berusaha memanjat dengan susah payah, dengan Gajeel yang daritadi terus menarik kakinya. Karena kesal, Natsu segera menendang wajah Gajeel.

"Oi, Natsu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Beraninya kau?!" raung Freed marah ketika Natsu menarik rambutnya seolah-olah sebuah tali untuk memanjat istana Rafunzel.

"Berisik! Karyuu no tekken!" Natsu memukul Freed membuat pria hijau itu terpental ke bawah dan menimpa Max yang sudah memanjat seperempat pohon di bawah. Terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang begitu menyenangkan di telinga Natsu.

"Dengan ini aku bisa menyainginmu, Natsu-san!" teriak Sting dari atas.

"Ganbatte, Sting!" teriak Lisanna.

"Tentu! Matematika adalah keahlianku!" sahut Sting disertai jempolnya.

"Sial! Aku buruk di Matematika! Seharusnya kusuruh si kecil saja yang ikut lomba ini!" rutuk Gajeel.

"Aku memang bisa Matematika. Tapi, aku ragu bisa sampai ke atas dengan selamat..." gumam Levy.

Sting segera menyentuh tali kotak yang disentuh Gray sebelumnya. Fufu! Dia sudah menghitung jawaban untuk soal Gray tadi! Gyahahaha! Sting tertawa gaje di dalam hati.

Klik!

"Hah?" Sting langsung memasang raut wajah syok melihat layar di depannya. Begitu juga para penonton.

"Sial! Kenapa pertanyaannya berubah? Dan kenapa pertanyaan Sting lebih mudah dibandingkan punyaku tadi?!" raung Gray, dalam hati.

Mau tau apa pertanyaan Sting? Ini dia!

**Siapa pencipta lagu Alamat Palsu?**

"Itu pertanyaan paling mudah yang pernah kutemui selama aku hidup 20 tahun ini!" teriak Gajeel.

"Kenapa pertanyaannya mudah sekali?!" protes Freed.

"Kau beruntung, Sting!" tambah Max.

"Apa itu alamat palsu?" baiklah, kita tahu siapa pria bolot yang mengatakan ini. Jadi tidak usah disebut namanya.

"Ada apa, Sting-sama? Cepat jawab pertanyaannya!" teriak Yukino

.

"Eh, oh! Baik... Eh, tunggu! Lagu alamat palsu itu dari Indonesia, 'kan? Yang lirik lagunya banyak 'ke mana, ke mana' itu 'kan?" tanya Sting, keringat dingin.

"IYA!" jawab seluruh orang yang ada di lapangan itu.

"Oh! Aku tahu jawabannya! Ini cuma pertanyaan mudah!" ucap Sting, semangat.

Lisanna, Rogue, dan Yukino tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Tapi, mereka harus segera mengganti senyuman lebarnya itu dengan membuka mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya. Mereka benar-benar melongo sekarang sambil terpaku pada jawaban yang ditulis Sting di layar lacrima besar di hadapan mereka.

**Gajah tingting**

WTF?! WHAT THE HELL! DEMI LANGIT DAN BUMI, APA YANG SUDAH DITULIS STING DI SANA?!

"Katakan padaku apa mataku bermasalah?" gumam Rogue tidak percaya. Sementara Yukino masih belum bisa menghilangkan ekspresi jawdropnya. Lisanna masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah syok. Tidak dia sangka Sting begitu ketinggalan zaman. Masa Ayu Tingting dia tulis Gajah Tingting?! Apa yang salah dengan anak itu?!

Dan dengan itu, Sting langsung terpental ke bawah akibat tinjuan yang diluncurkan dari dalam kotak itu.

"APA SALAHKU?! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MENJAWABNYA DENGAN BENAR!" protes Sting setelah mendarat dengan indahnya di tanah.

_"Bodoh..." _batin semua orang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Sting?! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyamakan nama Ayu tingting dengan gajah tingting?! Sekarang lihat perbuatanmu?! Kita jadi kehilangan peluang untuk dapat poin!" maki Lisanna dari tenda timnya.

Sting langsung memasang wajah innocent mendengarnya. "Heh? Jadi jawabanku salah, ya?" gumamnya. Oh Sting! Pulang dari kompetisi ini, kau harus mulai membuka internet atau sering-sering menonton TV di rumahmu agar kau tidak ketinggalan trend!

"YOSSHA! AKHIRNYA AKU SAMPAI JUGA!" teriak Natsu sambil melompat ke atas. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menyentuh tali di kotak itu, meskipun dalam hatinya dia berharap agar mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak ada angka-angka di dalamnya. Namun, dia harus membuang harapannya jauh-jauh karena dia bisa melihat angka-angka di depannya.

**100 x 100 = ?**

"Itu pertanyaan mudah! Meskipun Natsu itu bodoh, tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini!" ucap Lucy, kegirangan.

"Sial! Kenapa semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka jauh lebih mudah dibanding pertanyaanku?!" kesal Gray, lagi.

"Seharusnya aku lebih dulu sampai ke atas sebelum Salamander! Jadi bisa mendapat pertanyaan itu!" ujar Gajeel.

"Natsu-san! Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat jawab!" teriak Wendy.

"Ayo, Natsu-nii!" teriak Romeo.

"Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy mulai memberikan Natsu semangat denga tarian cheerleadernya.

"Serahkan padaku, Luce! Ini pertanyaan mudah! Bahkan bayi yang belum lahir pun bisa menjawabnya!" sahut Natsu sambil bersiap-siap mengetikkan jawabannya.

TEEEEETTT!

BUK!

Natsu langsung terpental akibat tinjuan tiba-tiba dari dalam kotak. Fire Dragon Slayer itu meluncur dengan indahnya ke bawah dan mencium tanah dengan mesranya.

"A-Apa?! Ke-Kenapa bisa salah?" gumam Lucy syok.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Natsu-san?! Kenapa kau malah menulis angka itu?!" jerit Wendy, frustasi.

"Natsu-nii... Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari bayi yang belum lahir..." gumam Romeo sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Lucy terheran-heran mendengar komentar dari kedua rekan se-timnya. Dia segera melihat layar lacrima besar di depannya. Dan dia langsung mematung di tempat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Matanya terpaku pada angka "200" yang tertera di kotak jawaban Natsu.

**100 x 100 = 200**

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Natsu! Kau bodoh atau bolot sih?! Sudah jelas kalau seratus dikali seratus jadinya sepuluh ribu! Kenapa kau malah menjawab dua ratus?! Apa matamu tidak bisa membedakan tanda kali dan tanda tambah, hah?!" murka Lucy.

"A-Ampun, Luce! Aku salah lihat tandanya tadi!" teriak Natsu.

"Dasar Salamander buta."

"Untunglah mata si flame-head rabun."

"Natsu-san! Kau harus periksa mata pulang ini!"

"Tck! Sial! Aku belum buta ataupun rabun, meskipun aku pernah buta sekali! Cuma salah lihat saja!" teriak Natsu tidak terima. Namun, teriakkannya itu tidak dihiraukan oleh semua orang. Natsu mendongak ke atas, melihat Gajeel yang sudah mencapai puncak dan menyentuh tali kotaknya. Dan tampillah sebuah layar pertanyaan.

**Siapa wanita terseksi di Fairy Tail? Pilihlah salah satu dari beberapa wanita di bawah ini** **dengan tepat!**

**Mirajane**

**Levy**

**Lucy**

"Hah? Apa-apaan pertanyaan ini?!" teriak Gajeel.

"A-Ap—Kenapa namaku juga ada di sana?!" tanya Lucy tidak percaya, dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu karena Lussy sangat seksi!" jawab Happy.

"Ahh... Aku tahu namaku yang tertera di sana hanya untuk jawaban yang salah. Aku ini tidak seksi. Haha..." Levy tertawa hampa.

"Itu tidak benar! Levy adalah wanita terseksi yang pernah kami lihat!" hibur Jet dan Droy. Tapi, seperti tidak mendengarnya, Levy malah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"G-Gawat! Waktunya mulai berjalan!" Gajeel mulai memutar-mutarkan jarinya dengan bingung di atas ketiga pilihan nama itu.

Kalau dia memilih Mirajane, dia akan terbunuh oleh petir Laxus. Kalau dia memilih Levy, jawabannya pasti salah dan dia akan kembali jatuh ke tanah! Itu berarti cuma ada satu pilihan...

Gajeel segera menekan pilihan 'c' untuk nama Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu, Gajeel?!" teriak Natsu, murka. Kenapa Gajeel memilih istrinya sebagai wanita paling seksi menurutnya?!

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Cuma ini jawaban yang kupunya!" teriak Gajeel.

"Apa Mira kurang seksi di matamu?!" teriak Natsu.

"Berisik, flame-head!" teriak Gray yang berada di bawah Natsu, tapi Natsu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau ingin aku gosong di sini, hah?" Gajeel melirik Laxus yang sudah siap dengan petir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tring!

Kotak di hadapan Gajeel langsung menghilang dan berpindah ke meja Levy.

"Ja-Jawabannya benar?! Syukurlah aku memilih bunny girl..." ucap Gajeel, tersenyum puas. Tapi, Natsu yang tengah berada dalam api kecemburuan segera mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya dan menyalurkannya ke seluruh batang pohon. Untungnya minyak yang melumuri pohon itu sudah dirancang anti terbakar. Jadi bisa mengantisipasi api Natsu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan para peserta yang di bawahnya? Mereka semua terbakar dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Gray menarik Natsu ke bawah dengan jaring esnya dan perkelahian antar peserta pun tak terelakkan. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Gajeel untuk mendapatkan banyak kotak tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Tapi, nyatanya pria itu malah terjun ke bawah dan ikut bergabung dalam perkelahian. Levy, kau harus sabar punya suami yang gila bertarung seperti si beri karatan itu... Author nepuk pundak Levy. Dan Lucy, kau harus sabar mempunyai suami yang dodolnya kebangetan seperti Natsu...

Akhirnya, setelah kembali diteiakki oleh Erza, para peserta kembali mengikuti perlombaan dengan serius. Dan, sang Master pertama Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion datang untuk menonton kompetisi ini! Dia bahkan memakai baju cheerleader demi memberi semangat pada Natsu dan kawan-kawan.

Dan pertandingan panjat pinang pun berakhir dengan skor,

**Freed = 4 poin**

**Max = 2 poin**

**Gajeel = 1 poin**

**Gray = 1 poin**

**Natsu = 1 poin**

**Sting = 1 poin**

Freed berhasil mendapatkan banyak poin karena dia memang pandai berhitung. Max mendapatkan soal yang mudah-mudah tanpa adanya angka. Gray berhasil menjawab soal 435 + 425 = 860 dalam waktu 9 detik atau dengan kata lain di detik-detik terakhir. Natsu berhasil mendapat satu poin untuk pertanyaan siapa wanita terseram di Fairy Tail. Dan Sting berhasil mendapat satu poin untuk pertanyaan 160 : 10.

Dan pertandingan panjat pinang pun selesai. Natsu mendapat jitakan maut dari Lucy karena kebodohannya. Gajeel dicueki Levy, sementara Juvia mengingatkan Levy untuk berhati-hati karena mendapat saingan cinta baru (Lucy). Erza menyesali pilihannya karena tidak memilih Jellal dan membiarkan Gray maju. Lisanna menyambut Sting dengan ceria meskipun dia bilang dengan penuh penekanan kalau dia akan menyetel lagu alamat palsu sampai pagi dan menyuruh Sting untuk goyang oplosan setiap 10 menit sekali. Evegreen menyalami Max dengan perasaan senang. Dan Laxus menepuk pundak Freed dengan bangga, membuat Freed berbunga-bunga.

XXX

"Baiklah! Perlombaan panjat pinang tadi benar-benar COOOOOLLLL dengan persaingan sengit yang benar-benar COOOOOLLL! Dan sekarang saya akan mengumumkan game selanjutnya yang pasti lebih COOOOOOLL dibanding yang tadi!" teriak Jason. Ni cowok hobi banget teriak-teriak

"Baiklah. Khusus lomba kali ini, aku yang akan maju!" tekad Lucy.

"Oo! Ganbare!" ucap Natsu dari pojokan. Dia sudah babak belur dihajar oleh Lucy dan kini sedang diobati oleh Wendy.

"Tapi, Lucy-nee... Lombanya saja belum diumumkan," ucap Romeo.

"Fufu! Tenang saja! Aku sudah tahu lomba apa selanjutnya! Iya, 'kan, Carla?" Lucy menyerling ke arah Carla. Carla hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Eh?! Jadi Carla sudah tahu lomba selanjutnya? Kalau begitu, apa dia juga sudah tahu siapa pemenang lomba kali ini?" tanya Romeo.

Carla menggeleng. "Belum. Itu masih keliatan samar-samar."

"Dan lomba kali ini adalah... LOMBA ANTAR BARANG!" teriak Jason.

"Seperti dugaanku! Hoho! Aku yakin dengan keberuntunganku!" seru Lucy, percaya diri. Dia melangkah yakin ke tengah lapangan yang sudah berubah menjadi arena balap lari.

"Aku yang akan maju kali ini," ucap Rogue.

"Cih! Baiklah. Terserah kau saja!" ucap Sting, cuek. Dia masih memikirkan apakah benar Lisanna akan datang ke Apartemennya dan menyetel lagu alamat palsu sampai pagi kemudian memaksanya goyang oplosan setiap 10 menit sekali... Dia mulai menyusun rencana dan menyiapkan penjelasan logis untuk tidak pulang ke Apartemennya malam ini.

Yukino memberikan senyuman malaikatnya ke arah Rogue dan menyemangatinya, diikuti oleh Lisanna.

Di tim Erza...

"Jellal! Kau maju sekarang!" titah Erza.

"Baiklah," Jellal pun berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Erza mengangguk mantap menatap kepergian Jellal, merasa yakin dengan pilihannya itu.

Di tim Elfman...

"GAAAHHH! Lomba antar barang ini adalah LELAKI! Sangat cocok untuk Lelaki sejati seperti Elfman! Maka, aku akan—"

"Tidak! Aku yang akan maju!" potong Evegreen.

"Apa?! Lagi-lagi kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri!" protes Elfman.

"Berisik! Yang jelas aku akan maju sekarang!" Evegreen segera melangkah ke depan.

"Hey! Kau 'kan baru selesai melahirkan! Kau tidak boleh berlari-lari dulu!" Elfman menarik tangan Evegreen.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah pulih dan akan baik-baik saja," Evegreen tersenyum lembut ke arah Elfman.

"Tetap saja! Kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya! Dan lagi, kapan giliran lelaki sejati sepertiku maju?!"

Evegreen langsung merengut mendengar perkataan Elfman. Sial... Padahal tadi moment mereka nyaris mencapai romantis.

"Diam. Giliranmu setelah aku. Jadi jangan halang-halangi aku atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menggendong Emi selama 2 bulan!" ancam Evegreen.

Elfman buru-buru melepas genggamannya dari tangan Evegreen. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Bisca yang tengah menimang putri tercintanya, Emi Strauss.

"Ba-Baiklah. Tapi, janji aku akan maju setelah kau,"

"Iya-iya."

Dan Evegreen pun melangkah dengan PD ke tengah lapangan.

Di tim Laxus...

Laxus berjalan ke arah Bikslow dan menepuk pundaknya. Bikslow pun paham akan maksudnya dan maju ke tengah lapangan.

Di tim Gajeel...

"Kalau Lu-chan maju, maka aku juga!" putus Levy.

""Levy! Ganbatte!"" semangat Jet dan Droy.

"Kecil... Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar dalam situasi yang terjepit tadi," ucap Gajeel pelan.

Levy menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kok! Lagipula, aku juga sadar kalau aku ini pendek, kecil, tidak seksi... Gajeel pasti tidak suka dengan tubuhku." ucap Levy.

Gajeel segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Levy. "Itu tidak benar! Kau adalah wanita terseksi di mataku! Meskipun orang lain berpendapat berbeda, aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Lagipula, aku tidak melihatmu dari bentuk tubuhmu... Melainkan hatimu." ungkap Gajeel, memalingkan muka.

Levy yang mendengarnya pun langsung memerah, lalu dia tersenyum merona. "Um! Terima kasih, sudah mengatakan itu! Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya!" Levy berjinjit dan mengecup pelan pipi Gajeel. Lalu dia segera berlarian kecil menuju lapangan.

"Gehe..." Gajeel tersenyum lembut ke arah Levy. Sementara Jet dan Droy sudah menganga lebar dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mereka menyaksikan drama suami-istri barusan.

Setelah semua peserta masing-masing tim terkumpul, Jason langsung menjelaskan peraturannya.

"Di sini kalian akan berlari dari Start menuju kotak yang sudah tersedia di masing-masing lintasan di sebelah sana!" Jason menunjuk 6 kotak berwarna putih dengan besar seperti kardus yang di taruh di perempatan lintasan.

"Setelah kalian sampai di depan kotak, ambil salah satu kertas di dalam, dan lakukan perintah yang tertulis di kertas itu! Masing-masing kertas sudah ditulis nama-nama benda atau sesuatu yang harus kalian bawa sampai ke garis finis. Dan siapa yang pertama kali sampai ke garis finish, dia akan mendapat 10 poin! Dan yang kedua mendapat 5 poin, dan yang ketiga 3 poin! Peraturan yang satu lagi, meskipun barang yang harus dibawa sulit dijangkau atau dipenuhi, maka para peserta harus berusaha mendapatkan barang itu bagaimana pun caranya dan untuk membuktikan kebenaran apakah barang itu sesuai ketentuan atau tidak, akan diuji melalui alat khusus kami. Sekian itu saja. Maka saya umumkan Lomba Antar Barang ini saya mulai!"

"Lu-chan, aku tidak akan kalah!" desis Levy.

"Aku juga!"

"Ohoho! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang di akhir nanti!"

Bersambung...

AN: Akhirnya lahir juga fanfic gaje ini! XD

Saya tau ini sangat gak jelas dan humor sama sekali gak kerasa... Saya bukan orang yg humoris, tapi berusaha membuat fanfic humor... Menyedihkan...

Eh! Tapi, bisa minta pendapat reader tentang fanfic saya satu ini? Oh iya, karena saya masih bingung mau masukin lomba apa aja, jadi saya mengadakan request bagi reader yg ingin menyarankan suatu lomba! Ah, jangan lupa kasih penjelasan tentang lomba itu kalau judul lombahnya terasa asing di telinga saya. XD

Eh, saya mau promosi nih. Kebetulan saya dijadiin admin di grup NaLu indonesia di facebook. Reader2 sekalian yang berminat buat ngeramein grup NaLu, langsung gabung aja! Nama grupnya "Nalu Shipper ~ Natsu x Lucy" Atau add facebook saya "Padla ArdhyaMouri" biar saya bisa langsung invite kalian masuk ke sana! Eh, sebelumnya kasih inbox dulu kalau kalian itu NaLu shipper, ya! Ini untuk yang berminat lho! Grupnya masih sepi karena baru dibangun... Jadi, bantu saya ya buat ngerameinnya! XD

Oke, saya tunggu request lomba dari reader sekalian!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
